


Help to Make the Season Bright

by ChelseaIBelieve



Series: Unsolicited Advice (12 Days of Hockeymas) [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaIBelieve/pseuds/ChelseaIBelieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come home to find a note on the door, gifts on the counter, and the kids gone for the night. Whatever shall they do?</p><p>Inspired by the line from Elf: "I thought maybe we could make gingerbread houses, and eat cookie dough, and go ice skating, and maybe even hold hands."</p><p>Can be read as part of the series or as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help to Make the Season Bright

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit behind on this series between both my husband and son being sick and my wisdom teeth hurting like a bitch (plus the holidays), but I've got the rest of the weekend and early next week to get the rest of the stories posted! Only four more to go. :)

“That’s an adorable date idea.” Patrick paused Elf with a grin.

“That’s a little creepy of a thought, considering he’s talking to his dad.” Jonny looked unimpressed with him.

“No, wait, bear with me. I have an idea. Are you in?”

“What’s the percent chance this can go horribly wrong?”

“Pretty much zero.”

“I find that hard to believe, but fine, I’m in.”

* * *

“I’m glad we get three days off in a row after the game tomorrow.” Brent sighed happily as they pulled into their driveway after practice. “I’m so ready for a little break and I can’t wait to do Christmas with the babies.”

“Where’s Molly’s car?” Duncan looked around in confusion, noticing that their babysitter’s car was missing.

“Um, I’m not sure.” Brent was slightly worried, but saw a note on the front door. He turned the car off and went up to the door, taking the note to read it. “‘Don’t worry about the kids. We took them off of your hands so you can have a date night! You two seem like you need it. Love, K+T’”

“Are they relationship advice-ing us? Shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Duncan read the note over his shoulder with a laugh.

“Probably, but they’re not wrong. Come on, let’s get inside.”

On the counter in the kitchen, they found another note along with two paper sacks.

“‘Here’s everything you need for your Elf-inspired date. A copy of it to watch, along with stuff to make a gingerbread house and cookies. You already checked the ice skating off of the list this morning, but feel free to hold hands when you watch the movie. We’ll bring the kids back at 9 AM, so if you choose to do it all naked, we won’t judge.’” Duncan set the note down when he was finished reading. “Cookies first?”

“Sounds good.” Brent grinned and started to unload the paper sacks.

Cookie making was filled with cuddling and kisses, causing it to take more than twice as long to get them onto the baking sheets and into the oven. Brent held out a small scoop of cookie dough, letting Duncan lick it slowly from his fingers with a grin before doing the same back.

When the bowl of dough had been fully emptied, they took the gingerbread house kit with them into the living room along with the DVD of Elf.

While the movie played in the background, they set to work making the gingerbread house on the coffee table.

“Okay, I’ll do the icing and you stick it down.” Brent directed, holding up the bag of icing and starting to pipe it along the cardboard base. “Make sure you hold it in place until it dries.” They put up all four walls quickly and then did the roof. Brent used far too much icing and Duncan didn’t hold them exactly straight, so the house was a little crooked, but they forged on anyways.

“Okay, it shows here how to cut the candy to make the wreath.” Duncan read off of the box. “Hand me the scissors.”

“That looks way too complicated for us.”

“Maybe for you. I’ve got this. You just keep working on the decorating.” Duncan grinned and set to work on cutting the candy.

They worked quietly on their own projects while watching the movie and when the entire house was decorated except for the wreath, Brent turned to look at Duncan expectantly.

“Finished?”

“This is impossible.” Duncan set the mangled attempt at a wreath down furiously. “Seriously, what the hell?”

“It’s okay. I’ll put it up and if anyone asks, we’ll just say that the kids did it.” Brent shrugged, holding back a laugh at how sad the wreath looked.

“They’re far too young for anyone to believe that. They can’t hold scissors!”

“The rookies, not our literal children.”

“Oh, fair enough. Well, what now?”

“There’s still a good chunk of the movie left.” Brent paused it to check how far they were into it. “Naked cuddle time until it’s over?”

“Naked cuddle time will not last until it’s over. I don’t have that much willpower.”

“Fair enough. Regular cuddle time?”

“Only if we can go upstairs after.” Duncan agreed and moved up onto the couch.

Brent moved to cuddle alongside him, pressing a few kisses to his cheek and then his lips.

They quickly forgot about the movie as the kisses deepened. Wandering hands turned into stripping each other slowly and they both ended up exchanging lazy blow jobs before the movie was over.

“I’m going to order dinner and then we can move upstairs for the rest of the night.” Duncan reached out for his phone to make a call.

“Sounds perfect.”

* * *

Brent woke up first the next morning, smiling happily down at where Duncan was wrapped tightly around him. He just watched him quietly for a few minutes, not in any rush to get up since it was still a little before 9.

A crash made him jolt up in a bed, stirring Duncan from his sleep as well.

They both hurried to put underwear on before running down the stairs to see what had happened.

In the kitchen, they were greeted by four grinning faces, two of which were covered in flour.

“It’s not my fault!” Jonny defended himself as he was brushing the flour from Carter’s head, shaking it free from his own head as well.

“What are you guys doing?” Duncan laughed, taking Carter and putting him in his high chair next to Colton so that Jonny could start sweeping up.

“Attempting to make pancakes for you guys, but then Jonny decided to redecorate with the flour.” Patrick teased from where he was mixing up batter near the stove.

“You two really didn’t have to do all this, you know.” Brent leaned down to help Jonny with the last of the flour. “Duncs, can you grab some bacon out, too?”

“All the Christmas stuff is going to be crazy for the next few days and we wanted to make sure you had some time to yourselves.” Jonny told them with a shrug. “It was Kaner’s idea.”

“Aw, well, we love you guys.” Duncan put the bacon down next to the stove and held out his arms to pull Patrick and Jonny into a hug. Brent joined from the other side, causing the babies to get worked up at not being included and calling for the attention of their dads. “We love you two the most, don’t worry.” Duncan swooped in to pick one up in each arm and give them both kisses, sharing a happy grin with Brent over their heads.

“Were they good for you two?” Brent asked Patrick as he started on the bacon next to him while Jonny and Duncan entertained the kids.

“Of course. They’re always well-behaved for their favorite uncles.”

“Well-behaved enough to make you finally want some?” Brent nudged his side a few times with a chuckle.

“Yeah.” Patrick smiled wistfully at where Jonny was being attacked by Colton. “But definitely not yet. Got a few other things to take care of first.”

“Want a piece of relationship advice?”

“I’m the master at that already, you know.”

Brent rolled his eyes at Patrick before leaning in close to speak quietly, avoiding the prying ears of the other two men in the house.

“What are you two conspiring about in here?” Duncan asked, interrupting them a few moments later as Patrick was nodding in agreement.

“Nothing that concerns you, don’t worry.” Patrick teased, flipping over the set of pancakes he was cooking. “There’s enough ready to get the kids started if you’d like.”

“Mhmm. Don’t think I’m not going to keep asking, but alright.”


End file.
